halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan 052
Introduction : "Jorge. NOBLE Five. It's good to see him home again. But the Fall of Reach will weigh heavily upon him, and this mission will test every last ounce of his strength." : — Catherine Halsey. : Chief Warrant Officer Jorge 052 is a SPARTAN-II super soldier of the UNSC Navy/Army, he fought in the Covenant War and was apart of Noble Team and a former member of Omega Team and he later fought in the Battle of Reach under the callsign of Noble 5. History and Conscription Jorge was born on Reach, Pálháza City while both of his parents were former Marines and in his early years learn't to cope with the fact of being born into a military family and raised in harsh environment which would later help in his Spartan training, he learned how to speak both English and Hungarian and English before his 5th birthday and seemed to smarter and stronger than his school peer's, at Five years old he was abducted into the Spartan II program and he now found his true purpose, to fight for the UNSC and Humanity, he was trained by AI Deja and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the members of the Spartan II program, in his first day a trainer mispronounced his name in the way it is said in Spanish he quickly corrected the trainer and only to be shocked and reprimanded for "back talking", over the years he became friendship with member's of Omega team which was a team he was later assigned to in his Military career. after a training program Kurt 051 knocked over Jorges food tray and Jorge broke Kurt arm without breaking a sweat after the fight Jorge was given 20 laps around the boot camp and grew a strong hatred for his commanding officer's. At the age of 14 Jorge went through the dangerous procedure called the Augmentation's he was one of the 33 to not be killed or crippled, him and the 33 Spartans later went to the planet of the Chi Ceti IV to be equipped with their Mark IV power armor before they landed on the surface the Covenant attacked UNSC Commonwealth while the ship gave the 33 remaining Spartans pelican time to land and equip them with there gear Jorge and his friends formed Omega Team, later after that the Human Covenant War started after him and the rest of the Spartans were given their armor. Jorge later learn't the loss of Sam and this would affect him and every Spartan II deeply and Jorge felt a need for revenge against the Covenant and was interested in the concept of willingly to give up his life to protect others and Jorge would use this to honor his fallen comrade. Military Career "Time to shine Spartan's" -- Jorge in 2525 Jorge participated in the Harvest Campaign and was assigned to Omega Team, Him and Leon 011 were sent to the city of Nawaii to scout rumored Covenant prison camp's after getting info about the prison camp's and sent the info to command they later reunited with the 13 members of Omega Team and found a civilian that had escaped the boot camp and Jorge spoke to the civilian who was Hungarian and learn't about all the Covenant boot camps around the planet and ships route's, they infiltrated the camp to try and rescue the civilians and successfully rescued the whole camp but a brute team was sent to hunt down the Spartans while the others went to the evac center Jorge stayed behind to fight the brutes. Jorge watched as the small country that him and his team were sent to defend was glassed right in front of his eyes and luckily survived and went on to fight for the next 3 years of the battle, in his last battle Jorge and James-005 were sent to take out the covenant dreadnoughts support ship and take out the Covenant while Admiral Cole fought the enemy ships after they detonated the bomb James and Jorge stole a seraph and managed to escape the nuclear explosion and Omega, Red and Green team were sent to Arcadia for a debrief. The Covenant attacked and the Arcadia Campaign begins to take place. After the first engagements from the Covenant Omega Team were sent to reinforce UNSC Spirit of Fire forces and push back the Covenant forces the mission was successful and Omega Team and Green Team were pulled back to the front lines while Red Team and UNSC Spirit of Fire engaged the feeling Covenant. Jorge later got news of Randall-037 going M.I.A and this heavily affected Jorge more than the death of Sam and later was deployed to Valhalla to stop a Covenant mining complex along with the aid of Green Team, Jorge used his need for revenge for all those deaths on Harvest and Arcadia to swarm a room of Elites and Spec Op Brutes and took out the Shipmaster in charge of the mining complex and burnt down the complex, after the countless spec op missions Jorge and Omega Team were sent to Jericho VII to stop the Covenant from gaining a upper hand through the war, once deployed Jorge and Omega Team joined Red Team for the mission and waited for Blue Team to distract the Covenant before they could slip and plant a HAVOK Nuke, after the Nuke was armed Jorge walked pass a street looking at the dead bodies of fallen Marines and Civilians Jorge was shocked and couldn't walk properly without slipping or tripping over and the group of Spartans were able to be evacuated from the planet "They were all just... lying there, just out in the open, lying where they fell. They'd started to rot, but you could tell where... where they... where and all those bodies were. Nothing just felt right it..." '' Jorge still continued even with his mind pressuring him with the events from Jericho and started to see the enemy as monsters that were hungry for war and this only made Jorge battle hardened for the next couple years that he spent on the battlefield with Omega Team. Jorge was given a new set of Armor called Mark V {G] in 2536 and this boosted Jorge's confidence and felt like a demigod with his new gear, Jorge's last mission would be in 2547, Jorge was sent on a Duo mission with Spartan B279 to steal the Covenants main Fuel they used that could power up a whole fleet for 2 years and this would gain a advantage for the UNSC's airforce and Navy, after successfully taking the fuel to a pelican dropship Jorge loaded the fuel inside and Spartan B279 flew the dropship before it was blown up and Jorge watched as the Spartans body dropped into the pile of debris and tried to rescue the Spartan and while looking through the burning debris Jorge saw the face of the Spartan and the image of Burn't and dead person that probably can't be able to handle themselves without help horrified Jorge and gave him flashback's from his Spartan Training and Colonel Holland would later ask a transfer for Jorge to Noble Team since he fitted the role for Noble Team's heavy weapons specialist since most Spartan III's were either MIA or KIA. after a couple years of service with Noble Team under the command of Carter A259 Jorge cleared his mind of his past trauma and focused on winning the war and at the same time were sent to Fumirole to tack back a unknown city where the Covenant forces were hiding while Kat B320 planned to used a nuclear device to destroy the ship on foot with support of the rest of Noble Team and ground and air support before she could get to the ship a fuel rod cannon blast damaged her right arm and Thom-A293 instead took the nuke up to the ship successfully neutralizing the threat, Thom died in the process of delivering the bomb and this deeply affected Noble Team including Jorge. A while later the team would get a replacement member Spartan B312. : "''Contacts? It's the damn ''Covenant!"' : ―Jorge-052 : While checking out a disturbance at visagrad relay Noble Team found Covenant soldiers outside of the mainland and the Covenant were confirmed to be on Reach and the Invasion of Reach begun, in the invasion of ONI Sword Base Jorge, Jun, Emile and Carter infiltrated the main building and managed to take out the Covenant invading the building, after Noble Six arrived with Kat Noble Team began to push back the Covenant through the building while also managing to buy time for longsword's to destroy a Covenant frigate ending the the quick skirmish on Sword Base, after the destruction of the ship Jorge and the rest of Noble Team meet up with Dr Halsey to try and find out what the Covenant were doing on Reach while getting info about the unknown scientist that was found dead at visagrad relay. Death Team history Personality and Traits Gallery